


Reunited

by Kato_Jiku



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot, Persona 3 Spoilers, Reunions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_Jiku/pseuds/Kato_Jiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Junpei and Chidori meet again two years after the events in P3 FES/Portable. Set in the universe of P3 FES/Portable and P4AU.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

It’s been a little less than two years since he’d last seen her. Her white Lolita dress had been replaced by a bright yellow sundress. In place of her usual thick-soled boots were a pair of flowery sandals and her hair was adorned with a hair pin which was decorated with a sunflower made from cloth. It was such a drastic change from how she used to dress two years ago, but Junpei still found her to be gorgeous.

Junpei didn’t expect to see Chidori after getting off at Port Island Station. He had just finished his job of coaching his little league kids and was on his way home when he spotted her. Much like the first time they met, Chidori was sitting at one of the benches facing the fountain, sketchbook and pencil in hand.

Junpei awkwardly stood by one of the pillars, shifting the duffel bag on his shoulder while wondering whether he should approach her. In that moment, Chidori’s eyes looked up from the sketchbook and widened at the sight of him. Before Junpei could register what was going on, Chidori sprung to her feet, leaving her sketchbook and pencil by her bag, and sprinted to where he stood.

“Junpei!” she called before jumping into Junpei’s open arms.

Junpei felt as if he might cry. “You… remember me, Chidori?”

Chidori pulled back and nodded, giving him a bright, teary eyed smile. “I remembered you were the one in my dream. You were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, weren’t you?”

Tears were streaming down Junpei’s face now. “Y-yeah…” He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his baseball jersey. “That was me. Do… do you remember anything else from that dream, Chidori?”

Chidori scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. “No, Everything else is hazy. The only thing I could clearly make out was the time we spent together.”

Junpei squeezed her into another hug. “That’s fine, Chidori. You don’t need to force yourself to remember.” _It just means you don’t have the Potential and can’t summon a Persona anymore. It’s all right as long as I have Trismegistus as a reminder of how you saved me that fateful night two years ago. I’ll be there to protect you in Medea’s place for as long as I live because…_ Junpei presses a kiss to Chidori’s forehead. “I love you, Chidori.”


End file.
